Galway Girl
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Inspired by the song Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran. Elsa goes to the local bar for a drink after work and just so happens to meet the woman who could be the love of her life. Cute and fluffy with some humour.


So, this was actually harder to write than I thought. The lyrics don't always make sense, for example, Karrickfergus isn't really a song you can sing acapella to. But, I really like how it turned out, so hopefully you will too.  
As always, reviews are very welcome.

* * *

Galway Girl

* * *

After a long day at work, there was nothing Elsa enjoyed doing more than going down to the local bar and relaxing with a drink whilst listening to the live band play. She worked long hours as an architect and even though she loved her work, the stress and pressure could build quickly. At the moment, she was working on a rather large development for the city, an "Ice Palace". It was to be a large castle made entirely out of reinforced glass with an ice rink inside. It was set to be the largest project she'd undertaken yet and to say she was nervous would be a gross understatement. The scale of this build alone was gigantic, but she had a design in mind, she'd seen her fair share of Disney movies and had taken inspiration from the films for her own creation.

It was certainly daunting, Elsa was just thankful that she was merely the designer, whilst to others this may seem like an arduous and frightening task, she was just thanking her lucky stars that she didn't have to work out the logistics and practicalities of working with such a fragile material, nor did she have to build the damn thing, all she had to do was draw a pretty picture and hand it over to the next team.

Elsa's friends considered her to be quite a creative person, she could design a magnificent building in the blink of an eye, a stunning ball gown in an instant and was musically gifted. In her free time (a rarity for the platinum blonde) she wrote her own songs, her singing voice outshone everyone else at the local karaoke bar and she could play the piano and guitar like a pro despite never having had any formal lessons. Elsa herself didn't think she was anything special nor creatively inclined, it all just came naturally to her, like some sort of sixth sense or magical power (although, if you asked her right now, Elsa would much rather have ice powers, it would certainly make creating this palace a breeze.)

Today, it seemed that she was in luck, she had miraculously managed to finish work on time, traffic on the way home was lighter than she'd seen it in years and it was payday, which meant that she could enjoy a night out and treat herself to a drink or two, maybe she'd even get the chance to write a new song… maybe.

The moment the front door of her apartment had shut, Elsa started stripping out of her stuffy business attire and jumped into the shower, eagerly washing away the stresses of the day. As the warm water ran down her back she sung to herself; it was one of the first songs she wrote, just after she came out to her family. It told of how she felt trapped before, hiding who she was from the world but then after she was caught with her (now ex) girlfriend, she realised that it was okay to be herself and she finally felt free from the pain of having to hide and that she could just let it go, who cares what people think – the coldness of rejection never bothered her anyway. The lyrics always lifted her up, empowered her, made her feel confident, like she was queen of the world.

Soon enough she was out, all pumped up and rummaging through her wardrobe to find the perfect outfit. She ended up deciding on a simple pair of denim skinny leg jeans, ankle boots with a conservative heel and a tight dark-blue shirt that showed off a little cleavage and made the striking blue of her eyes pop. She finished off the look with a tailored black jacket and replaced her glasses with contacts. She opted to leaving her hair out for the night, letting the starlight locks drape down her back in elegant corkscrews. With a light application of makeup and one last check in the mirror, Elsa Arendelle was ready to go.

A short while later she arrived on Grafton street, the location of her favourite bar. Usually the blonde would head straight in and guzzle down her first drink but tonight something, or rather, _someone_ else caught her eye.

Sitting outside of the bar was the most incredibly eye-catching woman Elsa had ever seen. She had wondrous strawberry-blonde hair, alluring blue-green eyes and an abundance of freckles that reminded Elsa of the stars, a galaxy painted on an empty canvas and Elsa found herself wanting to map each and every one.

Elsa couldn't help but be taken aback by the woman's beauty, the instant attraction that flooded her body, her blood tingling in her veins, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as her heart beat madly against her chest. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt such a strong pull towards another person, especially not a stranger who she was yet to make eye contact with. It was crazy, she just felt this absolute, undeniable _need_ to get to know this woman, to find out everything about her. What did she sound like? Was she English like Elsa or was she born elsewhere? What was her name? What sort of music did she listen to? Is she single? Or even gay?

The girl's attention was trained on a burly young man playing the guitar upon a small stage in the courtyard just before the pub entrance. He was quite good, Elsa decided as she too turned her attention to the musician. She didn't recognise the song he was playing and figured it must be one he wrote himself, the genre sounded like Irish folk music, not generally the style she would usually listen to – Elsa was rather fond of an upbeat power ballad if you asked her – but it was quite beautiful nevertheless.

Gathering up her courage, Elsa took a deep breath, steeled herself and began to walk over to the beautiful woman. The butterflies were beating their wings more fiercely with every step she took. Her heart felt as though it was in her throat by the time she was a mere meter away and then it promptly dropped to the bottom of her stomach like a brick when the redhead stood, ran over to the young guitar player and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a quick peck on his cheek and excitedly praised him on his performance.

Of course, she was straight and _of course_ the girl was taken. Elsa should have known that a beautiful girl like that wouldn't be single, the man in her arms had surely fought down hordes of others to win her heart, he certainly looked like he had enough strength behind him to do it.

Her smile turned to a frown as she made her way into the pub, her body slumped in defeat and if the alcohol hadn't been calling to her, Elsa would have turned right back around then and there and made her way home again. She didn't feel so confident anymore and was now craving the warmth and comfort of her own bed.

"Vodka, please." She ordered when she reached the bar, this feeling of rejection required hard liquor if she had any hope of turning her night around. The moment the drink was placed in front of her, Elsa downed it in a single gulp and ordered another, one just wasn't going to cut it tonight.

"Whoa, slow down there, you'll be drunk by the time you hit the dancefloor at that rate." Came a melodic voice from behind her, an Irish woman, judging by the accent.

Elsa peered down at her second empty glass and scoffed. This girl vastly underestimated Elsa's tolerance to alcohol. "It'll take a lot more than two shots to get me drunk, besides, after being rejected by a beautiful woman I didn't even get a chance to say 'hi' to, I think I deserve it." She muttered almost low enough to be under her breath, she really wasn't in the mood for small talk right now.

"Oh, no. that sucks, I'm sorry. But, can I ask, how do you know she's rejected you if you never got the chance to talk to her?" The stranger Elsa was trying very hard to ignore, asked.

Elsa sighed, rolled her eyes and begrudgingly answered; "because she's clearly got a boyfriend and obviously isn't gay." She used the tip of her pointer finger to trace around the rim of her glass, her annoyance growing with every second the talkative woman stayed by her side. Could she not see that Elsa was in no mood for chit chat and just wanted to drink in peace?

"Well, how do you know he is her boyfriend and not, I don't know, say, her brother for instance?" The girl's voice was light and teasing, even a little curious. In truth, Elsa hadn't thought of that possibility, she felt a little, tiny, miniscule ray of hope light itself within her chest. But even still, a girl like that was highly unlikely to be single even if she were gay and then the possibility of her wanting anything to do with Elsa was slimmer still.

"What can I get for you, Anna?" The bartender asked the girl- Anna apparently.

It sounded like she was trying to mask a playful giggle as she ordered a drink, "I'll take Jamie as a chaser, Jack for the fun-" And here, the girl paused for a second, "-and for my brother – the one playing the guitar outside – Arthur on the table with Johnny riding as shotgun."

Elsa's head snapped up faster than dog hearing a bag of treats being opened.

There, right next to her, was the beautiful redhead from outside the bar. Anna, the girl that had made Elsa want to proclaim her undying love for, she was the one Elsa had been talking to, why oh, why, could she not have just looked up before she dug herself into this hole?

Elsa's mouth opened and shut several times without a single sound coming out, she was pretty sure she looked like a stunned mullet right now and once again found herself desperately wanting to flee, even though it was for an entirely different reason this time.

"Hi, I'm Anna and that guy out there is my brother Kristoff." Anna introduced herself, a huge grin reaching from ear to ear as she held out her hand.

It took her a minute, but the blonde managed to come to her senses, with her face as red as a beetroot, she grasped the proffered hand and shook it. Tingles shot through her body at the touch, her heart skipping a beat and her embarrassment was momentarily forgotten. "Hi, I'm Elsa and I'm so sorry about that. God, I'm so embarrassed. I didn't realise that-"

"He's my brother?" Anna finished for her.

Elsa chuckled to herself. "Yeah, I guess I made a right fool of myself huh?" That pesky blush was creeping up her face again and she had to work hard to fight it down.

"It's okay, it happens a lot actually. We don't look anything alike, me with red hair, him with blonde. Me being fun size and him being… well, you saw him. In fact, you look more like his sister than I do." Anna explained, she didn't seem bothered by Elsa's comments in the slightest. "So, you think I'm beautiful huh?" Anna grinned mischievously as she lent on the bar with one arm.

That blush that Elsa had fought so hard to keep at bay promptly rushed back up her face, she could feel her ears burning as she looked back down at her glass.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Giggled Anna as she sat back in her seat, her arms folded smugly across her chest. The barman returned with her drinks, saving Elsa from having to answer the question. "Why don't you come out and have a drink with us? Kristoff is about to start his next set. Oh, and FYI, I am single and gay, well, bi actually."

Elsa couldn't quite believe her luck, not only was the beautiful woman talking to her (even after she'd made such a fool of herself) but had also made it quite clear that she was in fact single and swung both ways and now she was inviting Elsa to join her for a drink!

Maybe she should buy herself a lotto ticket.

"So," Started Anna as she led Elsa back outside, the tray of drinks balancing precariously in her hands. "I'm assuming from your accent that you're from around here?" She paused just long enough for Elsa to nod before babbling away again. "I'm from Galway myself, it's a little town in Ireland, Kristoff and I moved out here earlier this year, we were only supposed to be travelling but quickly fell in love with the area and decided to stay. We both play music in an Irish band, I play the fiddle and he plays the guitar, we both sing too, our music is what brought us out here really, we perform a lot of Irish trad tunes and wanted the world to hear our stuff. So, we travelled around Ireland and all of Europe to start off with and then went to Australia and New Zealand before coming back here. In the end we started to run out of money and decided to stay here and work, it's easier for us to find jobs here, you know? There's not so many back home and it can be a little challenging at times. I do miss travelling but needed somewhere to call home for a while." The redhead paused for a moment and studied Elsa's face. "Oh, my god, I'm so sorry, I tend to get a little carried away when I'm talking, I'm probably boring you now. Kristoff's always telling me that I talk too much and I tend to babble when I get nervous." She finished with a shy smile, the type that just made Elsa's heart melt instantly.

"No, you're not boring me, it's actually very interesting, I haven't travelled myself and would love to hear more about your adventures." Elsa paused for a second and ran over what the redhead had just said in her head. "Hang on, you're nervous? What are you nervous for?" She asked inquisitively. How could someone as beautiful and charming as Anna be nervous around someone as boring and socially awkward as Elsa?

"You're kidding me, right?" Anna stopped dead in her tracks and gave Elsa a disbelieving look. "Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror? You're stunning! Like a mythical goddess created by the moon and the stars. I've never met anyone as beautiful as you." Yup, that blush certainly wasn't going away any time soon and it seemed to be contagious as the redhead's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself, you pretty much know my life story now, it's only fair that I learn yours."

"Oh, okay. Well, I've lived here all my life, I'm an architectural designer and I also love to sing. I'm not in a band or anything, I mainly just write my own songs and either sing them to myself in the shower or on the rare occasion, I sing at a bar, but I'm nothing special, certainly nowhere near the level you're at." Elsa explained, her confidence growing again. "I have a brother too, we don't look anything alike either, he has red hair and ridiculous sideburns that I desperately want to shave off but, for some insane reason he thinks they look good. You could definitely pass as his sister though, maybe we should trade siblings." She joked, it was getting easier to talk to Anna now, her shyness fading away as they got to know each other better.

"Oh really?" Anna replied excitedly. "I bet you're an amazing singer, you probably sound like an angel or something." The strawberry blonde reached the table she was sitting at before, placed the drinks down and sat back on the bench, motioning for Elsa to sit next to her. "Hey! You should totally get up there and sing one of your songs! Do you play any instruments?"

Elsa was taken a little aback, she hadn't been prepared to perform tonight and was caught off guard. "Oh, yeah, I play the guitar and piano, but I couldn't get up there tonight, your brother is really good and I would sound like shit if I went on after him." Those nervous butterflies were back, this time for an entirely different reason.

Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes at the blonde. "I highly doubt that." She said. "Sing a little something for me now and let me decide whether you're good enough or not." The younger girl folded her arms across her chest stubbornly and tapped her foot on the ground. Elsa just started at her until the redhead gave her a pointed look and said; "I'm waiting."

"Okay," she said slowly, "but don't blame me if your ears bleed afterwards." Elsa took a deep breath and began to sing softly.

"Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go, Turn my back and slam the door 'Cause here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway." The platinum blonde kept her eyes trained on the floor, she didn't want to see the disappointment in Anna's face.

"Wow." Anna breathed. "That was incredible! Your voice is amazing, you're heaps better than Kristoff. Seriously, you need to go on after him!"

"Thanks, maybe I will. I'd love to hear you sing." Elsa's confidence had skyrocketed, having Anna praise her like that was just the boost she needed and now that her mood had been pulled right up into the clouds again, she felt like she could take on the world.

Anna giggled melodically, the very sound was like music to Elsa's ears, it sent her soul soaring into the heavens and her heart flutter joyfully in her chest. "Perhaps if you stay long enough tonight you'll get that chance." The redhead teased playfully before resting her palm lightly on Elsa's thigh, just above her knee.

Pulses of electricity thrummed through Elsa's veins at the contact, her heart racing faster now as her breath caught in her throat. How was it possible for one tiny little touch to do so much to her? It left her feeling weak at the knees and as though she couldn't get quite enough air into her lungs. She felt Anna shift beside her but Elsa's eyes were still trained on the hand that rested on her leg. The next thing she felt set her body on fire, there were silky soft lips pressing against her cheek and that hand on her thigh squeezed a little tighter. Elsa's heart stopped beating entirely and any air that had remained in her lungs was sucked right out of her chest.

The kiss was lasted no longer than a mere second but rendered Elsa completely frozen for what seemed like an eternity. She brought her hand to her face and tenderly touched the spot where Anna's lips had been, the skin below her fingertips still tingled as she peered sheepishly over at Anna, the girl's head ducked coyly with her freckles hidden beneath a deep rouge that had spread across her cheeks. She was chewing on her lower lip and fiddling with her twin braids, that confident demeaner had disappeared, replaced with a shy creature who seemed afraid to meet Elsa's gaze. That, Elsa decided, needed to be rectified immediately. Anna, it appeared was fearing rejection from Elsa, which was ironic considering what she'd said about the girl only moments before.

So, with her heart in her throat, Elsa leaned forward and returned the kiss, it was identical to the one she'd received herself but made her feel giddy all the same. Moments later the pair broke out into a fit of giggles, after they had recovered Elsa reached into her clutch, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered to share one with Anna.

"Thanks." Came the redhead's reply. "I don't usually smoke but always crave one when I'm drinking." So, they passed the cigarette between themselves as they listed to her bother play the guitar. Anna began to trace the tattoo that wrapped around Elsa's right wrist with her fingertip. "What does it mean, the Gaelic ink on your arm?" She asked curiously.

"It was one of my friend's songs." Elsa explained vaguely, the memory behind it was still too painful to discuss. So, instead she changed the subject, "do you want to drink on?" She asked and held up her glass of vodka and red bull.

The girls chatted some more as the night went on, Kristoff had long since finished his set and had headed home for the evening, Elsa's promise to sing was long forgotten as the girls got to know each other better. They ordered another drink before Anna put Van on the jukebox and got up to dance. Elsa watched as the redhead moved in time to the beat, her feet tapping away as she showed the blonde some traditional Irish dances. Her legs seemed to move separately from her body, her hands clenched in fists firmly by her side as she kicked the air, Elsa was amazed she could keep her balance with so many drinks in her system, she would have surely fallen on her backside by now.

"Amazing!" Said Elsa with a light chuckle as Anna bowed dramatically when the song was over. She was beyond impressed with the girl's skills.

"Thanks!" Said Anna, smiling broadly, she looked quite proud with herself. She began to walk back over to Elsa but when she was just a few steps away she tripped over her own feet and the blonde had to race to grab the redhead before she faceplanted the floor. "Ah!" She yelled.

Elsa just managed to grasp Anna's hand before she fell to the ground. "Glad I caught you." She said with a smile.

Anna had turned as red as the sunrise, that pride from moments ago had been replaced with embarrassment. "Oops, I can be so clumsy sometimes. Thanks for catching me." She said and brushed it off with a nervous giggle.

"Any time. Just explain something to me, how is it, that someone who can stay perfectly balanced whilst dancing like that, can manage to trip over their own feet whilst walking?" Elsa asked as the girls settled themselves on their stools again.

Anna laughed heartily and shrugged. "It's just a talent of mine I guess." The two women were sitting shoulder to shoulder at the bar, their eyes flicking back to each other as they listened to the music playing. "So, should we get another drink?" Anna asked.

Elsa considered it for a moment, another drink could be nice, but she had something else in mind. She twisted in her seat a little, timidly leant forward and kissed her on the neck, then took her by the hand, and said; "baby, I just want to dance with my pretty little Galway girl."

Laughing together, they made their way onto the dancefloor. An upbeat tune began to play as the girls danced together, their hips swaying to the beat. Elsa never usually liked dancing, it meant touching people and being in a close proximity to them, something that made her feel very uncomfortable, but with Anna, it was different, she'd forgotten her fears, her insecurities and instead felt like she couldn't get close enough to this girl, they could be sharing the same body and it would still be too far. She yearned to caress her, to hold her and kiss her, she craved Anna's touch, her taste, to hear her calling out Elsa's name into the night. She felt like she could never get enough.

Soon, the girls grew tired of dancing and made their way over to the other side of the bar where Anna challenged Elsa to a round of darts.

Sports and hand-eye coordination hand never been the blonde's strong suit, she preferred pursuits that challenged her mind rather than her body, word games and good books were her idea of fun, but she was up for the challenge nevertheless, especially since it meant spending more time with Anna.

It didn't take long for the redhead to beat Elsa at darts, her aim was impeccable and she threw with a strength that belittled her frame. The blonde suspected it had something to do with her fiery hair. After a few rounds, they moved on to the pool table, Elsa was a little better at this than darts but compared to Anna, she was a complete novice. They battled through several games, each one ending in defeat for Elsa, but she had learned a lot about Anna in the last few rounds, especially how stubborn and determined the redhead could be.

"Looks like you win… again." Commented Elsa as she dropped her cue onto the table.

"Ah, it appears that I am to remain undefeated." Anna smirked playfully, a smug grin spread from ear to ear as she folded her arms on the side of the table and leant across the felt. "Would that make me the queen?" She teased.

"Hmm," Elsa pondered for a moment, "I picture you as more of a princess than a queen, besides, you're much too young to be in charge and look far too sweet. I, on the other hand, am at the perfect age for my coronation and would make a fabulous leader." Elsa stood proudly, her chin raised, her hands clasped demurely in front of her. A picture of sophisticated grace.

Anna took a moment to consider the blonde's statement before standing up and slowly walking over to Elsa, her hand sliding along the felt upon the edges of the table. "Whilst I agree with you on some points," She said slowly, "if you were queen and I were a princess, that would make us sisters-" Anna paused for a moment, she now stood barely a breath away from Elsa. The blonde's heart thumped loudly in her chest, beating so rapidly that it was near impossible to discern one thud from then next. Her palms were suddenly sweaty and those butterflies had butterflies and she was so nervous she felt like she could barely breathe. "-Then I wouldn't be able to do this." Anna closed the distance between them, one hands clasping the side of Elsa's face and the other rested on her hip as she kissed her like there was nobody else in the room.

Elsa felt her heart explode joyfully, her blood singing as it pulsed rhythmically through her veins. She couldn't explain it, the way that kiss made her feel, she had never had such an explosive reaction to anyone like this before. She'd had her fair share of kisses and not a single one made her feel this way. It was like fireworks were going off in her chest, the whole world could have burned down around them and she wouldn't even notice. Elsa had never been a believer of true love at first sight, but she was beginning to change her mind on the subject, _Anna_ was changing her mind on the subject.

It was only when last orders were called that they broke apart and made their way back to the bar. They downed their final drinks and then Anna stood on the stool after dancing to Ceilidh and singing to trad tunes. Elsa had never heard Carrickfergus ever sung so sweet, acapella in the bar, using her feet for a beat. It was like they were the only two people there despite the room being full of patrons. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, Anna's voice was heavenly, she could have that voice playing on repeat for a week and in this packed out room Elsa could have sworn the redhead was singing to her.

She couldn't remember a time when she had felt so at home with another person, a stranger nonetheless, she already felt like she had known Anna all her life, almost as if she were her sister.

Almost.

Elsa couldn't keep her eyes off the copper-haired girl, every time their gazes met she felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart thud thumping gleefully in her chest. It was amazing and wonderful but also a little scary, how could she feel so strongly about someone she had just met? Someone she had only known for a few hours and yet, it felt like a lifetime.

Did Anna feel the same? Did she feel like she'd just found something she never even knew she was missing? What if she didn't? What if this turned out to be just a one-night thing? The thought of that alone made Elsa shudder and her heart stutter against her ribs. What if that was all this turned out to be? What if Anna completely rejected her at the end of the night or what if she spent the evening with Elsa only to regret it first thing the next morning?

Thankfully, none of those thoughts lasted long, all it took was one sweet smile from the redhead and all doubts were suddenly wiped from her mind. One smile was all it took to melt Elsa into a bubbling blob of goo. One smile and she was just about ready to confess her undying love for the woman.

Far too soon, the bar had to close and Elsa felt a sense of foreboding. Was this it? Were they about to go their separate ways? She didn't want this night to end, not now, not ever. She wanted to wake up next to Anna each and every day from now until the end of time.

Elsa took a deep breath, swallowed her doubts and asked; "may I walk you home?" She was sure her eyes were pleading with Anna.

The redhead grinned broadly and replied; "that would be nice, thanks. I'm not too far from here actually, just a couple of streets away."

Elsa lit another cigarette as they began to make their way down the street, their coats both smelling of smoke, whiskey and wine as they filled up their lungs with the cold air of the night. They walked hand in hand, Anna babbling away as Elsa listened intently, drinking up everything the young woman had to say. Anna was right, she did indeed live very close by and all too soon they arrived at her front door.

"Do you wanna come in?" Anna asked coyly, "I have some Doritos we could finish and another bottle of wine." Her tone was hopeful, longing almost and Elsa knew exactly where this night was headed.

"I'd like that." She replied with a smile, her skin tingling with anticipation as her imagination went wild with a flurry of images of the redhead in different states of undress, sweat rolling down her body, Anna beneath Elsa, calling out her name in worship as Elsa brought her to blissful ecstasy, over and over again.

"Can I just say something crazy?" Anna asked sometime later when they were curled up on the redhead's couch together, a glass of wine in their hands (the Doritos long since finished).

"I love crazy." Elsa answered truthfully, or at least, she did when it came to Anna.

"Tonight was amazing, I've never had such a connection with anyone before, never have I met someone that I have felt so at home with since that very first encounter. There's something about you that makes me feel like I can't get enough air, like I'm flying and falling all at once and I can't remember which way's up." Anna paused for a moment, reaching out she tenderly pushed back a stray hair from Elsa's face. "I feel like I've know you my whole life and yet, I barely know you. Tonight, when the bar was closing, I was so worried that I wouldn't get to see you again, that you would end up as this enigma in my mind, haunting my thoughts with what ifs and what-could-have-beens. And I know that this is totally insane and I really hope I don't freak you out if I haven't already, but, I think-" here she paused, her eyes flicking down to stare in her lap, her fingers fiddling with each other as she ducked her head shyly. "-I think I might be falling for you." Her last words were whispered so softly that Elsa almost missed them.

Just when she thought she'd got her heartrate back under control Anna's words made it explode all over again. There were no words to describe how amazingly, wonderfully, incredibly happy she felt in that very moment. It was as if all of her birthdays and Christmas's had come at once, like winning the lottery or finding out that she was indeed queen of some fairy-tale kingdom.

Elsa gently placed her fingers underneath Anna's chin and lifted her head again. "I think I'm falling for you too." She whispered back, the atmosphere required nothing more, and then she pressed their lips together again. This kiss was softer than the one they'd shared in the bar, slower, more tender and yet somehow, it felt more intense.

When they parted many minutes later, the girls were both smiling and Anna had tears in her eyes. Elsa reached up and softly brushed those tears away and then kissed each eyelid. "I swear one day I'm going to put you in a song that I write, about a Galway girl and the perfect night."

Anna gave her a watery chuckle as she took Elsa's hands in her own. "Stay." She said. "Because I can't bear the thought of having to say goodnight to you."

Elsa's reply came wordlessly as she kissed Anna once more, their lips melding together like they were made for each other, just like Anna and Elsa. Fire melting ice.

 _xxx Always xxx_


End file.
